Kara's Wonderful Life
by AmericanNerd1776
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kara feels that her life is meaningless and decides to end it all that night. But before she commits to it, she gets a visit from a mysterious man to show her just how important she truly is. Based off the movie "It's a Wonderful Life".
1. Chapter 1

_**Not Really sure when this will be** **finished**_ **but I hope y'all will enjoy.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kara's Breaking Point

It's Christmas Eve.

Everyone whether human or alien are preparing to celebrate one of the most joyous holidays on Earth. Everyone except one person, Kara Danvers.

Normally, Christmas one of Kara's favorite holidays to celebrate on Earth with her friends and family. But this year, Kara hasn't been too excited or even interested in the holiday.

She didn't put up a Christmas Tree.

She didn't decorate her apartment.

She didn't even bother to buy a Christmas present for anyone.

Not one for her friend James.

Not one for her new co-worker Nia.

Not one sister Alex, who loved dearly.

Not even for her best friend and the she's been crushing on, Lena.

The reason for all this was due to the recent events that has happened the all few months.

First the President was outed as an alien and had to forced to step down by the raising hate of aliens in the country.

Then there was the attacks made the Graves twins.

Then the appearance of the infamous "Agent Liberty", which was follow by his supporters who call themselves the "Children of Liberty".

Then the issue of D.E.O agents taking side with Liberty, followed by the new President to assign Alex her own commanding officer.

Then came the fighting between her best friend Lena and her other James about The Children of Liberty which lead them to break-up after Thanksgiving.

Then she was captured and almost killed by the Children of Liberty at Shelly after being betrayed by Black Manchester.

But the moment Kara's Breaking point happens was when President Baker fired her from the D.E.O because she refused to reveal her secret identity to the world.

Since then she hasn't been herself to say the least. Everybody could see she wasn't doing okay even she tell them that she's fine.

This how Kara ended up in the alien bar, trying to solve her problems with nearly five shots of that alien rum that Mon-El introduced to her a couple of years ago.

However it just made her feel even worst about herself. That when she decides to pray in Kryptonese. _Oh Rao, I know don't pray that often but if you're up and can hear me, so me the way please._

Then tears began to run down her cheeks. That when she overhears two aliens arguing about whether or not they should begin fight against the Children of Liberty. This resulted in at bar fight that Kara tried to break up, but just ended up with a bleeding lip in the process.

That's when she decides that she's finally had enough of everything.

* * *

Meanwhile at L-Corp:

Lena was finishing some work on her experiments with plans to go visit Kara afterwards. She was one the first to know that something or someone was bothering her best friend, Kara even if Kara refused to admit it. She knew it had to involve Kara's duties as Supergirl. Yes, Lena Luthor knew that her best friend and secret crush Kara Danvers was Supergirl ever since they've known each other. Kara was one of the reason why she decided to break things off with James. She was hoping that tonight she and Kara could become an official couple.

That is before Supergirl landed on the her balcony suddenly.

"Supergirl, what do I owe the pleasure" She asked.

"I n-need to seeeeee it" Kara responded while slurring her word a bit.\

"See what? Lena asked her.

"Y-you know that sw-ord th-ing with Kryptonite in it that Diect-or Danvvvers used to killll General Astra a whlie ago. She said youuuu had it."

"Look Supergirl I understand that you didn't true with Kryptonite before but I can assure that is completely sa-" Lena began to before being pinned to the wall by the women she has fallen head over heels for.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU, LUTHOR. NOW GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Kara demand with complete angry in her voice.

"Kara please, you're hurting me!" Lena pleaded to her friend.

"JUST GIVE IT!" Kara yelled as she threw Lena down onto the floor.

Lena walked over to the wall-safe and opened it. Then walked back with a lead box in her hands.

"Here" Lena offered to the hero.

"T-Thanks" Kara said while grabbing the box.

"Kara, please tell me what's going on?" Lena asked

"How did you figure it out?" Kara asked back.

"That doesn't matter, just tell me what's wrong!" Lena demanded

"I'm just tried" replied Kara.

"Of what?"

"Everything"

And with Kara fly away into the night. That's when she knew had to call Alex before it was too late.

"What is it Luthor?" Alex answered.

"Kara just came sounding drunk and demanding for the Kryptonite sword. I think she's going do something with it." Lena informed Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked worried what the answer was going to be.

"I think she's gonna kill herself Alex!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry that this is a little bit late, but I'll do my best to make sure that this story done as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERGIRL  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Kara's Savior?

Kara sits atop of an old bridge that's a couple of miles away from the city, overlooking the river that flows into the bay. She figures the cold water would help her out. Now opens the box to reveal a glow green sword. She takes the sword out of the box and aims it to her stomach.

However, before she can do it she sees a man falling into the river.

"HELP! HELP!" the man screams as he begins to drown in the river.

With that Kara jumps in the water to save the man. Once she jumps in, the sword she had in her hands falls into the dark murky water.

After pulling the man out of the water they both take refuge in an old shack near the river where it's owner helps them in and set them at the fire.

The man that Kara saved decided to change out of his wet clothes and set them next to the fire to dry. Kara decided to the same. While changing into a red sweater and a pair of blue jeans the owner gave to Kara, they both notice that the man changed into what appeared to be a pair of undergarments that nobody has worn in nearly two centuries.

"I didn't have time get some stylist underwear, my wife gave me this on my last birthday." The man said with a carefree smile. "I passed away in it."

 _'This guy must of his head when falling into the river'_ Kara thought to herself.

"Oh boy, looks Tom Sawyer is drying out." He said while flipping through his book. "Y'all should read the new book that Mark Twain's writing now."

"How exactly did you fall in, Mister?" asked the shack owner.

"I didn't fall in." the man replied. "I jumped in to save Kara."

"What?! To Save Me?!" asked a confused Kara.

"Well I did didn't I. After all you didn't go through with it did you? The man explained to Kara

"Go through with what?"

"Suicide!"

"It's against the law to commit suicide around here." said the owner.

"Yeah, well it's the law where I come from to." the man replied.

"Oh Yeah, now where's that?"

"Heaven"

Both Kara and the shack owner looked at each other as if they've gone insane.

"You see, I had to act quickly that's why I jumped in." The man explained. "You see I knew if I was drowning then you'd jump in to try to save me and you did and that's how I saved you."

"Ya, very funny" Kara scoffed.

"Your lip is blessing by the way" the man informed her.

"Yeah, I got punched in the jaw as answer to a prayer."

"Oh no Kara, I'm the answer to your prayer. That's why I was sent down here."

"How did you know my name?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I know everything about you ever since you were about 13. The day you left Krypton forever" The man replied to her.

"Are you a mind reader or spy or something?"

"Oh no, I'm not don't worry."

"Well, then who and what are you?" Kara demanded as she begins to get even more annoyed by this man.

"Clarence Odbody, AS2." he simply replied.

"Odbody? AS2?" Kara repeated "What is AS2?"

"Angel, second class." replied Clarence.

That's when the shack owner fell off his chair and with a fearful look in his eyes walked towards and out of the door while still staring at Clarence before running away.

"Cheerio, my good man." Clarence waved goodbye to the owner.

Kara took another glance at Clarence before saying "What the hell was in those drinks?!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled Kara. "What was that you said. You wanted to save me? Why?"

"Because Kara that's what I was sent down here for. I'm your Guardian Angel." informed Clarence.

"No offence mister, but I'm pretty my god, Rao, never sent out angels to the people of krypton. She to told him.

"Oh, I see. You're just confused" he said to her.

"CONFUSED?! HOW THE FUCK AM I CONFUSED BY MY OWN RELIGION?!" Kara screamed in his face.

"Well, you see Kara. You know how almost everyone on this planet, both human and alien worship some sort of deity whether it's one of many gods or goddess, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's your point."

"My point is Kara that in reality, every single deity that someone worships is simply one God that almost everybody is worshiping at the same time without even knowing it." Clarence informed the skeptical Kryptonian.

"Okay. So that means that there's a Heaven, right? Asked Kara.

"That's right."

"And there's also a Hell too, right?"

"Actually, believe it or not there is no Hell. However I do hear that Gotham City is getting close to that."

"Okay. So if you're an Angel; how come you don't got any wings?" Kara asked while staring at his back.

"Because, I'm an Angel, second class. I've got get promoted to Angel, first class in order to get my wings. And the only way I can get that promotion is to earn it by helping you." He informed Kara.

"Well I appreciate it, but I clearly don't want or need your help. She said to him. "Now do me a favor and FUCK OFF!"

"I still can't believe it." Clarence said sadly. "You still want to kill yourself all because of thugs don't want you on their planet".

"Yeah, well maybe they're right." she sighed "Maybe I'm just worth more dead than alive."

"Now look you mustn't talk like that. I won't get my wings with that kind of attitude." He responded to her. You just don't know how important your life truly is. And not just as Supergirl. If it hadn't been for you-"

"IF IT HADN'T FOR ME, EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF! MY SISTER, MY FRIEND, THE CITY, EVERYBODY!" She interrupted. "Look, why don't you go haunt someone else?"

"I see, so you think that killing yourself would make everybody's lives better?" Clarence asked her.

"I don't know. I suppose everything would be better if I was never born." Kara mumbled.

"Now what was that?"

"I SAID, I WISH I'd NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Oh, You mustn't say that. You've-" Clarence began before getting an idea.

"Now wait a minute. That's an idea!" he proclaimed while looking up. "Well Boss, what do you think? Yeah, that should do it!"

He walked over to Kara and simply told her that: "You've got your wish, you've never been born."


End file.
